Redención
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: One Shot de Dragon ball ; este trabajo participa en el concurso organizado por el sitio : Por los que amamos leer fan-fics de dragon ball


**Aclaraciones antes de leer este material.**

1- Los personajes son propiedad del Sr. Akira Toriyama

2- Si eres menor de edad o no eres persona de amplio criterio, será mejor que no lo leas, este material contiene temática para adultos.

3- Fic participante del concurso: Lemon Fanfiction 3, con fines de entretenimiento e interactuar con otros escritores de Fan-Fic y el disfrute de ustedes querido público lector.

4-Se recomienda discreción

5- Recomendaciones para leer...

Bueno mis seguidores saben un poco como es la temática de las historias, sin embargo aquí dejo algunas pautas por si tenían dudas o por si es la primera vez que visitas mi cuenta :P

Era de madrugada cuando... : Narrativa desde el punto de vista del personaje

 **-¡Espera, me gustaría saber un poco más de ti ¿Puedo?!- : Diálogos de personajes**

 _((Mi felicidad...Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en ello, desde que llegue al subsuelo solo pienso en ayudarlos a todos, lo siento...Creo que te falle con la promesa de tener una cita juntos_ )): _Pensamientos de los personajes...En wattpad utilizo otros signos_

 _Cruzó sus manos a la altura del corazón, respiro muy hondo; como si quisiera dejar sin aire toda la habitación para meterla en sus pulmones, esperaba que de ese modo las lágrimas no pudieran asomarse...Evitando pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca más ... : Narrador externo_

 _*Hizo una señal para despedirse... : Resaltar acciones hechas por el personaje, sin ser descritas por el narrador_

 _ ***Sigh : Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **Hace 40 años la barrera que mantenía prisioneros a los habitantes del subsuelo fue rota, todos los monstruos que en él habitaban se regocijaron con las buenas noticias. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo pendiente y eso era... : Narrador semi-Externo (Es ajeno a la historia pero narra las cosas como si él fuera parte de la misma)**_

 _-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero no queda tiempo, discúlpame; ya no podremos tener esa cita que deseabas...Jejeje no llores porque no te besare...- : Personaje susurrando o hablando con voz apagada._

6- Esta es una historia corta de un solo capítulo.

Creo que eso es todo pero si he olvidado algo pueden hacérmelo saber con toda confianza. :D

 _ **Advertidos han sido y en vista que están preparados gente...Comencemos.**_

 _ **¿A qué sabe el amor?, ¿De color es la pasión?, ¿puede haber algo más ardiente que el fuego del infierno?... ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?**_

Ella y yo siempre fuimos como un par de desconocidos, pese a la larguísima amistad de nuestros padres desde hace incontables años. Estaba muy claro que éramos como el agua y el aceite, por un lado ella; una chiquilla con ínfulas de mujer madura; mimada hasta los codos por sus padres (( _En especial por su padre, el señor Vegeta_ )) y por otro lado...Solo yo, un chico que le gusta salir a pasear con chicas de su edad, digamos que un simple bohemio y fanfarrón; convertido en casanova de poca monta cada vez que se atraviesa una chica bonita. En fin, basta de hablar de mí y mis cortos romances.

Desde que mi sobrina Pan y ella eran muy niñas, hubo varios intentos fallidos por hacer que aquellas criaturas fueran grandes amigas; es bastante lógico pensar una cosa así puesto que ambas tienen "un rango de edad no tan distante", así que se volvió una especie de ritual que cada 15 días ella llegaba a casa para pasar la noche junto con Pan (( _¿Por qué a nuestra casa, acaso mi hermano no tiene la suya propia, donde ambas puedan conocerse mejor?, en fin lo único que puedo hacer es coger una pequeña valija e ir a pasar la noche donde Trunks)),_ En serio como detesto a esa chiquilla caprichosa, en cada oportunidad que nos vemos ella me lanza miradas frías, bastante despectivas. Incluso hace ese gesto maleducado de girar rápido su cabeza a otro lado haciendo ese característico sonido *-¡ _ **Hump!-**_

La otra noche se atrevió a "recorrerme despectivamente con la mirada" (( _Cielos como la detesto; aunque...Tampoco soy ciego y no niego es bastante guapa; pero con su actitud de "Pequeña Diva" me exaspera. Además es la hermana menor de mi amigo de la infancia, jamás dejaría que un estúpido arrebato de mi parte derrumbe las buenas relaciones que tengo con él y su familia_ )) Pensar continuamente en ella fue desde "aquel día" no he dejado de repasar con mi memoria su figura...No me malinterpreten, antes de emitir algún juicio o acusación en mi contra escuchen lo que debo decirles.

Aquella última visita de Bra, yo no pude ir a casa de Trunks como de costumbre; pues resulta que mi "Mal amigo" no me comunico que saldría de la ciudad por algunos días (( _Mientras él se ocupa de la compañía de su familia, yo tengo una vida de estudiante; "muy normal". Pues, hace años que deje por la paz aquel asunto de entrenar y las artes marciales, situación bastante graciosa, ya que mi rendimiento escolar es un tanto deficiente, claro si lo comparo con el que tubo mi hermano Gohan durante sus años como estudiante_ )) , así que pese a todo me vi obligado a permanecer en casa, tampoco pude recurrir a Gohan ya que ni él ni mi cuñada Videl se encontraban en casa ...En buen momento los tortolos decidieron emprender un viaje a modo de "segunda luna de miel" – **Gracias Hermano-** En fin, ¿En que estaba?...¡Ah sí! Ya recordé, aquella noche Pan había bajado por un vaso de leche, por otro lado Bra se quedó en la habitación de mi sobrina; con la puerta parcialmente abierta.

Cuando pase frente a la habitación me percate que...Cielos esto es muy vergonzoso. Pues bien vi como la "chiquilla" se desprendía de su ropa, de una forma muy lenta, provocativa _De no ser por el minúsculo detalle que yo no le soy una persona grata, pensaría que hizo esto de forma intencional, de tal modo que yo la viera al momento de desnudarse... Justo en un momento idóneo_ Me da una sensación de pesadumbre y abatimiento recordar que en vez de girarme hacia otro lado, me quedé ahí parado como un degenerado cualquiera. Desde ese día las cosas no son iguales, ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara sin que se me venga a la menta aquella erótica estampa, y pensar en... ¡Basta!, ¡es suficiente!

En fin creo que me desvié mucho del tema, pero desde aquel día ya no he vuelto a pensar en otra cosa más que en "Eso", pienso ahora en lo extraño del asunto; de cómo repentinamente el destino y las pasiones juegan con las mentes de los individuos, y en cuestión de segundos los hacen "Caer" en una extraña clase de vicio o jugarreta lujuriosa de la vida, o que tal vez algún día sin querer yo centrara mi atención en esa extraña niña-mujer. Situación que no me hubiera imaginado posible hasta hace unos días.

 _De repente suena el teléfono, Goten se apresura a contestarlo._

 **\- ¿Si, Diga?...¡Mamá! ¿A qué hora llegaras?...Ya veo. No te preocupes, ten mucho cuidado...Si, también mándale saludos de mi parte...Descuida estaré bien. Mañana iré a dar una vuelta con Paresu...Si, te lo prometo jejejeje. Adiós. -*** _ **Clink**_ **\- Vaya mi madre insiste en pensar que soy un niño todavía, -*** _ **Sigh**_ **\- En fin creo que después de cenar me iré a dormir...Aunque, a decir verdad no tengo mucho apetito ¡Qué remedio tengo mucha pereza en calentar la comida que mi mamá me dejó en el congelador, mejor pediré algo por teléfono!**

Ver algo de televisión me despeja un poco y es bastante bueno para abrir el apetito, vaya realmente muero de hambre.

 _Suena nuevamente el teléfono, pero esta vez Goten no alcanza a contestar._

 **-Qué raro, supongo que debe ser mi madre de nuevo...O quizá el tipo de la pizza perdió el rumbo. Si es algo importante volverán a llamar de nuevo.**

 _Suena el teléfono..._

-¡ **Vaya, eres tú!...No, para nada solo espero a que llegue el tipo de las pizzas. Al parecer se ha perdido camino hacia aquí. ¿Qué no podías dormir?, que coincidencia tampoco yo. Esta noche estoy solo en casa... ¡Ni de broma!, jamás olvidaría una cita contigo; mañana seré muy puntual y llegaré antes que tú en al lugar que acordamos. Que descanses...Hasta mañana** **-*** _ **Clink**_ **-**

Paresu es una chica muy bonita, pero algo despistada. Aún le falta por conocer muchas cosas de este mundo, por ejemplo, la semana pasada tuve que enseñarle cómo debía comer una salchicha. Disfruto mucho de su compañía, ella es tan cándida e inocente (( _Justo el tipo de chica que mi madre desea para mí_ )) **-Pero... ¿Qué hay de lo que yo necesito?, ¿Realmente necesito alguien así? –** Me gusta, pero a veces siento que no hay esa atracción. Realmente soy patético por pensar en "La otra", aunque se trate de un asunto meramente de índole pasional... Creo.

- **Vaya sí que pasa el tiempo muy deprisa ya casi es medianoche, el tipo de las pizzas nunca llego y me iré a la cama resignado y con el estómago vacío.**

 _Suena el teléfono nuevamente, pero esta vez nadie contesta, se escucha que la bocina ha sido colgada de forma repentina._

 **-Que afán de fastidiar de los bromistas, ya es hora de ir a dormir y esta gente se empecina en fastidiarle la noche a los demás.**

 _Goten se apresuró a dejar todo listo y cerrado, aunque no era necesario tomar ese tipo de precauciones puesto que la montaña no es un lugar adecuado para que los bandidos y malandros hagan de las suyas, se dirigió con prisa para dejar apagadas todas las luces de los corredores, excepto aquellas que daban directamente hacia el patio de la casa, se respiraba un ambiente bastante tranquilo con todo aquel silencio rodeando cada rincón de la vivienda Goten pudo recostarse y poner todos sus pensamientos en paz. Había pequeños lapsos de tiempo en lo que aquella escena robaba su atención, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por aquella "prohibida atracción"; cosa que lo hacía reaccionar y fijar su atención en otras cosas._

 _Muy entrada la madrugada Goten había olvidado cerrar la ventana de su habitación, una oleada de pensamientos los abordaron sin cesar, tanto, que perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo y espacio. Cada vez más se le hacía muy difícil mantenerse despierto; hasta que por fin, después de luchar contra el sueño este logro vencerlo._

 _Muchas agradables visiones comenzaron a manifestarse en su mente, recuerdos de su niñez, jugando en las montañas rodeado de esplendida vegetación y en compañía de las nobles bestias del campo...Sin embargo pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación de pesadumbre en el cuerpo, la respiración cada vez era un poco más laboriosa y en ese momento una sensación muy extraña lo trajo de golpe a la realidad._

 _Al abrir los ojos noto que algo estaba encima de él...No más bien un, ¡Alguien!..._

 **-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?... ¡RESPONDE!-** ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está encima de mí?...Espera, creo que reconozco ese perfume- **Oye, vas a meterte en un grave problema si tus padres saben que estas aquí y...**

 **-¿Problemas?, el que está en graves problemas eres tú. En un estúpido descuido tuyo has dejado la ventana que da a tu cuarto, abierta de par en par. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, cualquiera podría meterse en ella y hacer cualquier cosa inimaginable o no, contigo ¿Comprendes lo grave de tu situación ahora?**

 **-¡Bien!, muchas gracias por tus "Advertencias" ¿Serias tan amable de bajarte de mí?...AHORA.**

 **-** _ ***¡Hump!-**_ **¡Que falta de cortesía de tu parte!, ¿No me invitas a pasar?, en este espacio cabemos muy bien los dos-** (( _¿Qué?, espera, esto de seguro se trata de un mal sueño o alguna clase de espíritu de las montañas; de esos a los que les gusta jugarles bromas muy pesadas a los mortales_ ))

 **-Si esto es una broma será mejor que lo dejes por la paz-** No hubo respuesta, la contestación que esperaba resultó ser solo una enorme carcajada de su parte y mientras trataba de liberarme un poco ella se acercó más a mí...Y mucho.

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso quieres escapar? ¿Quieres desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tendrás?**

 **-¿O...Oportunidad? ¿Acaso...Te has vuelto loca?-** Ella se ha acercado mucho a mi oído...Estoy muy nervioso ¿Qué demonios se trae esta niña entre manos?

 **-** _ **Tontito, tu sabes a lo que me refiero...Yo sé que no has dejado de pensar en mi desde hace días...Cuando deje abierta la puerta de la habitación solo para mostrarte.**_

 **-¿Mo... Mo.. Mo..Mos...trarme?...¿Qué cosa?**

 _ **-Que no soy una niña, ¿Acaso eres ciego? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Ahora mismo te mostrare que soy tan "mujer" como aquella otra con la que sales.**_

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Defenderme?, claro...Sin embargo ¿Quiero hacerlo? ¿Realmente es esto real?, ¡Imposible!, debe tratarse de un sueño así que no haré otra cosa más que dejarme llevar, rendir todo mi ser y alma a ese cabello, ese olor...Ese cuerpo esbelto y frágil que estoy palpando de forma muy real, los susurros no fueron los que terminaron por prender aquella lumbrera; fueron esos besuqueos en mi oreja que bajaron hacia el cuello seguido de sus manos desprendiéndome con mucha prisa de la ropa que llevo puesta.

Ella está disfrutando jugar conmigo, al morderme, besarme apasionadamente ¡Ah! Que besos tan plácidos. Esta noche olvidare...¡Mandaré al diablo sus desplantes!, del mismo modo que ella se ha desprendido de su orgullo; ese orgullo que le impedía admitir lo mucho que le gusto; lo mucho que me desea. Esta noche no hay cabida para prejuicios, somos solo ella y yo en mi habitación comiéndonos hasta el alma, embriagados de pasión.

En plena oscuridad no solo nuestros cuerpos yacen desnudos, buscándose, acariciándose y juntándose una y otra vez en cada ocasión en la que necesitan sentir el calor del otro. También son nuestras almas y todos esos sentimientos que estuvimos reprimiendo por tanto tiempo y que hoy por fin desembocaron de repente y violentamente como un manantial que poco a poco nos sumergía en el éxtasis. Dando girones y volteretas en mi cama no habría nada que nos impidiera disfrutar a manos llenas de este lascivo festín.

Quise comentarle que sería bastante cuidadoso solo por esta vez; esta primera vez, pero me jalo con fuerza hacia ella y solo dijo- _**No, no quiero que te guardes nada, tan solo haz de esta jornada un regocijo para ambos-**_ Tomó una de mis manos para incitarme a tocarla por todos lados, y así lo hice, la recorrí toda y cada rincón, cada curva habían quedado grabados en mi memoria, mis labios, mis manos, todo mi ser sirvió para memorizar cada detalle de su anatomía, y tras esa sesión de candentes caricias y una multitud de ardientes besos; parecía que todo había terminado, sin embargo esto apenas comenzaba. Ella se levantó y fue a sentarse en el escritorio donde suelo hacer mis deberes escolares, así que tumbó todos los libros al suelo con violencia y con un morboso gesto me atrajo con facilidad hacia ese rincón de la habitación.

 **-Aquí...Quiero hacerlo ahora en este lugar y si no te parece me iré en este instante** \- Asenté con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. No estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad así que me abalance con fuerza sobre ella, su pecho estaba tan agitado como el mío y su cuerpo reaccionaba a la par que yo, entre esa sensación de infinito placer creí sentir una ligera molestia en la espalda; a la que no di importancia. Ahora estaba más concentrado en someter a esa "niña" a mis condiciones. Ella había estado burlándose de mí, jugando con mis emociones, ahora quiero que JAMÁS se olvide esta noche; que no quiera estar con otro hombre más que conmigo, que ruegue por mis caricias, por mis besos, por mi pasión. Tan exhorto estaba que no acudí a las súplicas de ella de detenerme. – _ **Has comenzado un juego que ahora no eres capaz de detener, al contrario, en vez de detenerme lo haré con mucha más intensidad-**_ Pronto comprendió que no le quedaba de otra más que ser obediente...¿O será que también es parte de ese libidinoso y extraño juego?, seguramente sí; a ella parecía no importarle al contrario esa actuación mía de "Agresor" parece complacerla bastante.

Así estuvimos por varias horas, entre gritos, giros, y demás cosas; pero siempre volviendo al mismo punto de partida; con ese particular jugueteo erótico. Algunas veces ella me sometía a sus caprichos y después yo; entre todo ese alboroto fluyó la madrugada hasta que el cansancio por fin nos venció, y quedamos ahí tendidos en el suelo sin nada con qué cubrirnos más que el cuerpo del otro.

Ahora me sentía completamente satisfecho por aquella travesura, pero el gusto no me duraría por siempre. A las 8 de la mañana sonó la alarma; lo que significaba que de nuevo era traído a la realidad. - ¿Entonces, todo había sido un sueño?- Si; todo fue un sueño, al despertar de golpe preocupado porque mi madre me viera tendido en el suelo completamente desnudo abrazando a una chica...También desnuda; me di cuenta que estaba tan acostado como cuando me fui a dormir, tenía puesta la ropa de dormir y mi habitación, los libros del mueble, el cobertor; ¡Toda la habitación estaba impecable!.

Mi madre me llamó a desayunar pero tuve ganas de darme un baño primero antes de almorzar, ya que debía salir de casa a toda prisa para verme con Paresu; odiaría tenerla esperando por mí cuando le prometí que sería yo quien llega antes a nuestra cita.

Rápidamente me quite la ropa pero algo me incomodo al hacerlo...Y, ahí estaban. Marcas de fuertes rasguños en mis brazos y espalda, rasguños hechos por una mujer, también tenía moretones en el cuello, en el pecho y otros lugares que me da vergüenza decir.– **No puede ser, pero si esto solo fue un sueño. Toda la habitación estaba perfectamente acomodada, yo usando mi ropa de dormir y en la misma posición en la que me acosté a dormir la noche anterior** -(( _Pero...¿Y si todo eso fue real?..¡Por supuesto que es real!, las marcas en mi cuello y demás sitios lo comprueban, para nada fue cosa de una alucinación._ ))

Mientras me ducho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en lo mucho que disfrutamos lo de ayer. De cómo esa apariencia de chica dulce, infantil y virginal esconde una mentalidad pervertida; sedienta del más salvaje goce carnal, un sin número ideas lascivas bailando en lo profundo de su mente, ideas que la noche anterior dejó en libertad...Vaya sí que lo aparenta muy bien. ((S _in embargo no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿De qué modo? Algo tan real lo hizo ver parecer como un sueño...No lo sé, quizá nunca llegue a averiguarlo; es más ni siquiera debería importarme saberlo, cualquier respuesta podría llegar a romper la magia de nuestra noche, noche en la que ella y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de liberar nuestras almas de toda la culpa que cargábamos por sentir un inconmensurable y violento deseo del uno por el otro_ ))

He decidido que esta noche también le daré la bienvenida a mi querida intrusa, dejaré la ventana abierta para poder encender nuevamente en la hoguera y arder junto con ella hasta que la luz del alba nos vuelva a sorprender.

 **Fin.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **A todos los que están detrás del concurso, realmente es una oportunidad valiosa que encontré para tomar un poco más de confianza en mí misma, toparme con gente chula (Como decimos en México) que comparte las mismas locuras que yo, me siento muy feliz por ello. Espero haya más concursos como este que inciten a nuestras mentes a jugar un poco con nuestra imaginación (en este caso a invitar a los demonios lujuriosos a tomar el té por un momento :P )**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a mi ángel de la guarda, que si bien no es fanático de los fics siempre me da su opinión y apoyo para escribir mis locuras; Gracias Jorge 3**_


End file.
